For many reasons it is sometimes desirable to transport a boat on top of a vehicle rather than towing it behind the vehicle. A disadvantage associated with this method of transport is loading and unloading the boat from the vehicle. Further challenges are presented if one desires to load and transport a boat with contents and a mounted motor in an upright position and to offload the boat directly into the water.
The mounted motor presents a special problem because the shaft and propellers are likely to dig into the ground or streambed if the unloading angle is too sharp. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,462 employs a tilting carrying rack and transom wheels on the boat to keep the motor from hitting the ground.
The present invention provides a raised, angled carrying rack and a lower, adjustable, foldable loading arm to enable a boat with mounted motor and contents to be loaded upright on the carrying rack.
Features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.